Viva Bon Temps
by gottaloveva
Summary: Have you ever felt so lost that you can't even understand the world that you find yourself living in? Fae magic, Vampires, and Shifters Oh My!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to True Blood, or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. This is only a work of fanfiction.**

**Viva Bon Temps**

**Chapter 1**

I have had the absolute shittiest day in the history of shitty days. I suppose that I should have seen it coming. Small town girl's have to work for their happy endings. We don't just get them handed to us. You have to figure out what your dream is or, your life goal if that makes you feel better, and then, fight for it tooth and nail.

In the small town, Adams, that I grew up in, tobacco farming is a common way for men to support their families. So common in fact, that the High School Principle would allow boys to miss school to work in the fields. Unfortunately, girl's did not get that luxury very often, or else I probably would have cashed in on that. I am getting sidetracked.

My family like so many others was a tobacco farming family. When I was little my Grandaddy often let me play in the barn while he worked, but one day in particular is running through my mind now. I was probably about 12 years old, and was so upset that Grandaddy wouldn't let me help out in the field for some extra cash like my boy cousins. I remember Daddy telling me that the older farmers like my Grandaddy didn't believe in women working in the field. It apparently is "men's" work, but I did not want to believe that my Grandaddy who I thought the world of, wouldn't make an exception for his only Granddaughter.

I looked into my Grandaddy's face and demanded that he tell me why I wasn't allowed to work with the boys, and he said, "Life's a bitch. Tobacco farming is not a job for you, but you can take the spare tractor out for a drive if it'll make you feel better." At the time I just looked at him like he was crazy. Still not a hundred percent sure he wasn't.

That phrase, "Life's a bitch." is now running through my mind as I think on how today has gone.

This morning I thought I'd surprise my fiance, Beau, at work with breakfast only to find him in the employee break room already occupied with one of the female sales reps, Cassandra. Really occupied. As in, she was bent over the table with him thrusting into her from behind kind of occupied. I was completely stunned. I couldn't even say anything for about 30 seconds while doing a great impression of a fish.

My eyes were burning from trying to hold back tears from the betrayal. We've been together for 7 years and I never thought he would do this to me. Beau and I were high school sweethearts, but before that we were close friends. We have been having a rough few years, but I still thought he was an honorable man. At least when it came to me. I let out a choked sob, and his eyes locked with mine. The guilt in his eyes was clear, but so was aggravation. As if it was my fault. My whole body was starting to shake with hurt, and barely suppressed rage. I could feel it building steadily throughout my body like some kind of electrical current. While I was trying to control myself he was calmly redressing, and that bitch Cassandra had a small smirk on her face as she realized just who had caught them. Since neither of them seemed to want to say anything I managed to get a word through my gritted teeth, "Why?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see her starting to redress while rolling her eyes, but I was mostly watching Beau's face. Waiting to see if I could get some sort of satisfactory answer out of him that would somehow make this better, but I knew that it was unlikely that I would ever want to look at him again after this. I threw his forgotten plate of lunch on the floor.

"God, Nikki, what'd you expect? We haven't been happy for a long time. The sex wasn't even good anymore. Not that your were giving out much of that lately. I'm sorry that you found out like this, but I'm not sorry that it happened. Cassie makes me happy, and I can't keep making her wait!" He was practically shouting as if I had been the one doing wrong. Disbelief coursed through me at his words. All the while the rage kept building. It now felt more white hot than it had before, but I was too pissed off to be concerned.

My voice was clipped and cold. A complete contrast to the hot rage that I was feeling. "You should have talked to me. I would have listened. Even if you had just said something like it's over would have have been better than this. Better than cheating on me. Especially with the town slut." Said slut let out an indignant "Hey!" before my glare turned to her. Something in my face must have shown her just how close I was to opening a can of whoop ass on her, because her eyes widened to the size of saucers before she scurried over to hide behind Beau. He pointed at me and starting raising his voice, "Watch your mouth Nikki! She's pregnant with my baby, and I won't let you talk about her like that!" Apparently he hadn't meant to say that. His jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

That was the last straw. He knew I wanted a baby, and had been trying to talk him into to us having one. He always said that he wasn't ready for kids yet if ever.

Whatever control I had over the white hot electric rage feeling had snapped. I swear that I could feel it flowing through my body in a rush towards my hands.

In a flash Beau was thrown against the wall but a streak of white light or maybe lightening. I didn't get a good enough look, but I did see the hoe Cassandra fall on her ass when he sailed over her. I remember thinking that there was no way that I had done that...Magic? Powers? Lightening? Whatever it was, it couldn't have been me, but it sure looked like it came from my hands. I looked down at my hands, and there was still a faint white light surrounding them. While I was shaking my hands like crazy trying to turn it, whatever it was, off, Beau was helping Cassandra off of the floor. They both looked at me like I was some kind of monster or swamp thing. My mouth opened and shut a few times to try to say something, anything to explain, but I didn't even know how to explain it to myself let alone anyone else.

So I did the only thing that I could think of. I ran.

AN: Nikki is her nick name, and we'll find out more about her as the story progresses. I'll be learning about her too! Lol. Even I don't know how this story is going to go. I just write it as it comes to me. (-: Also, in case you're wondering about her age, she is 23.

Let me know what you think! I love constructive criticism!


End file.
